Uma ligação
by zimonne1997
Summary: Era pra ser só mais um papo furado de fim de noite, mas acabou se desenrolando em muito mais que Crowley ou Aziraphale poderiam prever.


\- Me diz uma coisa meu anjo - disse o demônio enquanto ainda sustentava o telefone junto da orelha com o ombro. - Qual a tara dos humanos de colocar uma mulher como a serpente? EU sou a serpente! Mas que merda é essa? - Crowley passava os olhos frenéticos por um artigo de um blog nada confiável.

Do outro lado da linho o anjo arqueava uma sobrancelha com o questionamento do amigo.

\- E eu me pergunto desde quando você liga para o que os humanos acham de você. - disse com o tom de voz suave como de costume, os óculos de armação preta pousados na ponta do nariz o ajudavam a ler mais um ótimo romance moderno. Aziraphale só achava que podiam ser um pouco menos apelativos nas cenas eróticas, mas o contexto desse livro estava sendo muito melhor que outros que já lera.

\- A qualé cara! Estou fazendo uma especulação real aqui! - o tom frustrado na voz de Crowley chamou mais a atenção de Aziraphale que as linhas de seu livro eram capazes para segurá-lo ali, então desviando os olhos da leitura olhou pela janela para a noite estrelada.

\- Bom, com a predominância do machismo na sociedade as mulheres e seus problemas sempre foram tratados de uma forma diferente, como se elas não tivessem direito de ter raiva dos homens. Com isso em mente passamos para o fato dessa mesma sociedade impulsioná-las a serem baixas e fazerem se tudo por um consorte. A cobra como um animal traiçoeiro que é…

\- Obrigado - a voz de Crowley saiu rouca e Aziraphale tinha certeza que ele devia estar sorrindo, mas rolou os olhos e prosseguiu.

\- ... e as mulheres sendo postas para serem tão traiçoeiras quanto este, elas foram postas a esse nível.

\- Nível? A que nível se refere meu anjo. - a voz de Crowley ronronava de tal forma que Aziraphale não percebeu a armadilha.

\- O nível de serem capazes de passarem a perna em suas semelhantes e fazerem de tudo para conseguir o que querem sem medir consequências. Esse é o nível que me refiro.

\- Então esse seria o meu nível meu caro anjo? - Aziraphale não podia estar achando menos estranha todas aquelas perguntas repentinas.

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus Crowley, onde quer chegar afinal?

\- Pra ser muito sincero - Aziraphale sentiu um hálito quente em seu pescoço e todos os seus pêlos se arrepiaram. Por um momento pensou que se estivesse com as asas a mostra até mesmo elas teriam se arrepiado. - Já cheguei onde queria.

\- Crow- - o demônio virou a cadeira do anjo de forma que eles ficassem frente à frente e cortando qualquer outro tipo de fala vinda de Aziraphale, Crowley roubou os lábios do anjo com os seus, conduzindo os sentidos do ser divino a beirada do inferno.

"Quão doce seria me jogar nesse abismo?" Logo que esse pensamento veio na sua mente ele afastou Crowley com um empurrão.

\- Está louco?! - Aziraphale ofegava, seus batimentos estavam muito mais acelerados que poderia pensar que sua casca humana aguentaria.

\- Só estou expondo onde eu queria chegar. Você quem perguntou. - Crowley deu de ombros, andando até onde estavam algumas garrafa de vinho, pegou uma delas, a abriu e despejou um pouco numa taça.

Aziraphale acompanhou todos os movimentos com tamanha atenção que percebeu que Crowley estava floreando cada um deles para que ficassem mais chamativos.

\- Não era isso o que quis dizer e sabe disso. - Crowley girava a taça de forma a fazer o líquido dentro também acompanhar o movimento e o aroma da bebida subir até suas narinas.

\- Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que recebe um beijo em seis mil anos de convivência - o demônio deu um gole longo, degustando com calma cada gota da bebida humana.

\- E todas as vezes já disse que isso não tem como dar certo Crowley! - Aziraphale ignorou suas pernas que tremiam se levantando para afrontar o demônio (da melhor forma que ele como alguém a favor da paz poderia afrontar). - Somos um anjo e um demônio! Não temos nada em comum! - a respiração do anjo ainda não sossegava e a sensação de estar mentindo descaradamente era tão forte que sua garganta doía. - E eu nem gosto de você!

Crowley que até aquele momento estava olhando a bebida enquanto ouvia Aziraphale subiu seus olhos de serpente na direção do anjo que sem perceber deu um passo para trás sentindo novamente suas pernas fraquejarem.

\- Ah você gosta. - Crowley declarou com a voz rouca, mas sem dar um sorriso sequer. - Tanto gosta como ainda me lembro da primeira vez que nossos lábios se encontraram. - o demônio deixou a taça em cima da mesinha entulhado de livros onde achará a garrafa e seguiu na direção do anjo. - Lembro-me muito bem que estávamos na segunda guerra, tinha acabado de te salvar de tomar tiro de humanos nazistas quando entrei naquela porcaria de igreja.

\- Fique onde está Crowley! - Aziraphale pôs as mãos a frente de si para impedir que o outro se aproximasse mais. Crowley parou de andar, mas não de falar.

\- Lembro que depois de ter explodido aquele lugar e você ter pensado que tinha perdido todos os seus preciosos livros e eu ter te entregue a maleta com eles por ter conseguido salvá-los pra você, quem foi que puxou a manga no meu paletó italiano pra poder me beijar?

\- Crow-

\- Quem foi que fez isso Aziraphale? - o demônio realmente estava falando sério e o anjo nunca o tinha visto assim.

\- E-eu

\- Exatamente, e o que me disse depois de nossos lábios se afastarem? O que me pediu? - Crowley já estava muito mais próximo que a mão de Aziraphale tinha imposto como limite, ele não conseguiu deixar ele longe por muito tempo.

\- Pe-pedi que esquecesse o que aconteceu. Pedi que fingisse que nunca aconteceu. - o anjo engolia em seco tentando lidar com aquela dor em sua garganta, queria deixar algo sair, mas não compreendia o que nem como isso sairia.

\- E foi a única vez que me pediu isso?

\- Crowley...

\- Me responde Aziraphale! - Crowley podia esperar qualquer coisa do anjo, podia esperar que ele mentisse pra si mesmo mais uma vez, podia esperar que os dois brigassem em relação a "certo" e "errado" de novo, poderia até esperar que ele não dissesse nada, mas nunca poderia imaginar que Aziraphale choraria.

Imediatamente toda a raiva de Crowley se desfez em preocupação, "Será que fui longe demais? Será que ele está com dor? Estão infligindo dor nele?", um milhão de possibilidades rondavam a sua mente, mas nenhuma parecia realmente plausível, então escolheu por esperar que o próprio Aziraphale lhe explicasse. Ele pegou um lenço do bolso do paletó do anjo que estava pendurado num gancho próximo na parede onde estava a escrivaninha que anteriormente Aziraphale estava usando e lhe entregou. Viu Aziraphale secar suas lágrimas por alguns minutos até que realmente conseguisse se acalmar para falar.

\- Desculpe. - foi tudo o que disse antes de ficar em silêncio, prolongando tanto esse momento que Crowley estava para perguntar se ele estava bem quando sentiu ser beijado pelo anjo.

Um beijo diferente dos outros, ele era um mistura de desespero com uma paixão louca que ele jamais se permitiu demonstrar antes. Crowley não pôde (e nem conseguiria) não retribuir. Com a mesma intensidade que lhe era dado ele também deu. A troca de emoções naquele momento era tão intensa que quando os lábios se afastaram ambos estavam ofegantes. As testas unidas e os olhos para baixo deram uma fração de segundo para que pudessem lidar com a sensação.

\- O que fo-

\- Não vou mais te pedir para esquecer. - Aziraphale respirou fundo antes de continuar - Eu sempre achei que uma hora isso passaria. Que eu não ficaria mais com o coração na boca toda vez que você se aproximava demais. Pensei que não teria mais vontade de te beijar se fizesse isso somente uma vez, mas essa vontade nunca passou só aumentou. Pensei mesmo que poderia enterrar qualquer sentimento por você que não fosse simplesmente por nossa amizade, mas isso não aconteceu.

Crowley ainda estava pasmo com a declaração, porém ainda conseguiu perguntar:

\- E agora?

\- Bom - Aziraphale parecia envergonhado quando fixou seu olhar no de Crowley - Agora você aproveita pra me beijar e vice versa, por que realmente não acho que preciso falar ma-

E não precisou, Crowley o beijou, juntou seu corpo ao dele e uma explosão ainda maior que a anterior estava acontecendo. O caído estava tão feliz que tinha plena certeza que poderia morrer ali, mas depois pensou em quem iria cuidar de seu carro e achou que ficar vivo valeria mais a pena, ainda mais com os lábios do seu anjo sobre os seus daquela forma.

\- Eu poderia morrer agora - ouviu Aziraphale falar, Crowley sorriu e como se tivesse lido a mente dele completou.

\- Mas não teria ninguém pra cuidar da livraria. Além disso... - Crowley distribuiu selinhos pelo pescoço e maxilar do anjo - Seria muita burocracia.

Aziraphale riu.

\- Seria. - Crowley subiu Aziraphale de forma que o outro circulasse as pernas ao redor da sua cintura e por um milagre demoníaco ele ficou exatamente na melhor posição possível e com um Crowley faminto pressionando sua pelve na dele, lhe tirando suspiros e gemidos abafados que separavam as sílabas de nome do demônio que saia de sua boca a cada investida.

"Deus do céu, isso por que ainda estamos de roupas..." Aziraphale se surpreendeu com o próprio pensamento, ele queria ir mais longe? Queria chegar a esse nível de intimidade com Crowley? Queria mesmo ir tão longe?

Quando sentiu as mãos quentes de Crowley dentro de sua camisa e os dedos do demônio apertando seu mamilo desistiu de pensar.

"Ah que se foda"

Enfiou seus dedos em meio aos cabelos ruivos e ele mesmo puxou o corpo de Crowley para mais perto.

\- Achei que ficaria em questionamento interno pra sempre - ronronou o demônio no seu ouvido para depois dar uma mordida no lóbulo da sua orelha.

\- Não acho que teria condições de fazer isso quando um demônio não está nem ao menos me tentando e sim sendo a própria tentação. - Aziraphale nem mesmo sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem pra falar aquilo, seu filtro de fala deve ter ido embora junto com seu juízo.

Crowley riu da sua fala tanto quanto se o que disse fosse uma piada bem contada.

\- Ah meu anjo… Eu posso ser o demônio aqui, mas quem tem quem na mão no nosso caso é algo muito questionável.

"É claro que é você" - os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo quando se beijaram mais uma vez.

\- Sabe… Tenho uma cama aqui, posso não dormir quase nunca, mas tem. - Crowley parou o que estava fazendo e juntou bem um corpo no outro, olhando intensamente para Aziraphale. - O-o que?

\- Meu anjo está mesmo me convidando pra sua cama? - um sorriso malicioso se abriu no rosto de Crowley e por um momento Aziraphale quase teve certeza de ver uma língua como de uma cobra sair por entre aquele sorriso. Seu rosto ficou totalmente vermelho, mas não deixou de sustentar os olhos juntos dos de Crowley.

\- Sim, algum problema com isso? - se Crowley pudesse descrever a cena que via a sua frente sem dúvidas o maior e mais bem colocado adjetivo seria "fofo", porque Aziraphale totalmente vermelho com aquele bico frustrado era exatamente isso que lhe passava, uma fofura sem tamanho que ele sabia melhor que ninguém que escondia um anjo mais arteiro do céu.

Sem perder mais tempo Crowley o segurou junto de si e desencostou o corpo de Aziraphale da parede o levando para o segundo andar onde a cama estava e graças ao seu milagre demoníaco o corpo do anjo parecia tão leve quanto uma das plumas de suas asas.

No caminho Aziraphale mesmo que ainda permanecesse com seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Crowley não se continha em cheirar mais profundamente a pele do outro ou mesmo dar pequenos selos na área, era tão sutil sua forma de demonstração de afeto que Crowley pensou se aquele ainda era o mesmo que o tinha deixado arrepiado até o último fio de cabelo com a intensidade da paixão no seu beijo. Tal como se lesse sua mente (mais uma vez) Aziraphale deu uma leve mordida onde acabara de beijar, quase fazendo Crowley perder a micro concentração que precisava para manter um feitiço tão simples.

"Nunca achei que fosse doer tanto ficar de pau duro nessa maldita calça." Ao chegar no andar superior, ainda andou mais um corredor antes de chegar até a porta certa, Crowley a iria abrir com um estalar de dedos quando outro estalar foi mais rápido que o seu e assim que ouviu o trinco abrir ambos passaram pela porta e caíram no único móvel do quarto, uma casa de casal com lençóis antigos, porém cuidados com um esmero que somente o anjo era capaz de ter com suas coisas. Cuidava de tudo com o mesmo carinho com o qual cuidava dos humanos que escolhia fazer milagres.

Crowley estava com o corpo por cima do de Aziraphale e entre suas pernas, movendo o quadril em direção ao do anjo vez ou outra em meio ao beijo, ele sentia uma sede tão grande por mais daquela paixão que o anjo lhe mostrou antes que não percebeu o quão intenso ele mesmo estava.

\- Crow… ley… - um arfar entre cada sílaba do nome da serpente do paraíso era o que Aziraphale conseguia com a boca do outro explorando seu pescoço, suas mãos uma passando por seu peito depois de abrir caminho tirando a camisa de dentro de sua calça e a outra entrelaçada aos cachos brancos de seu cabelo.

"Ele está tão faminto, tão denso, que quase me sinto sufocar" Aziraphale estava quase entrando em desespero por não conseguir acompanhar Crowley, quando se lembrou do que pensou a uns poucos minutos atrás. "Se ele está jogando com intensidade, este jogo é para dois". Foi com esse pensamento que Aziraphale estalou os dedos novamente fazendo a porta do quarto bater com força, o quarto mergulhou no breu completo e capturou um milésimo de segundo da atenção de Crowley que se desviará dele dando a deixa perfeita para lançar seu corpo por cima do demônio, invertendo as posições e prendendo os pulsos de Crowley na cama com suas mãos. Este, mesmo tendo sido pego de surpresa por uma atitude tão ousada de seu anjo não podia negar o quanto adorava os momentos que Aziraphale não se continha e mostrava o que realmente queria.

\- Já coloquei as velas no lugar meu anjo, você pode acendê-las. - os olhos de Crowley brilhavam em meio às sombras e atrás das lentes dos óculos escuros. Aziraphale quase pontuou o quanto gostaria de ficar naquele escuro, mas queria tanto ver Crowley quanto pensava que ele também o queria em relação a si, portanto mesmo soltando um suspiro em derrota Aziraphale fez como seu demônio pediu e acendeu quase todas as velas que apareceram pelo cômodo. Havia mais do que Aziraphale considerava necessário, por isso deixou de acender algumas, mas tinha o suficiente para que uma meia luz ficasse presente no quarto, o que era perfeito para aquele momento onde nem trevas nem luz dominavam completamente. - Espero que não tenha se esquecido que ainda está em cima de mim meu anjo.

"E teria como eu esquecer?" Aziraphale deu um leve sorriso, que alguns diriam ser tímido, mas Crowley sabia que aquele era um sorriso que dizia muito mais que isso, ele reconheceria um sorriso tímido de Aziraphale a quilômetros e aquele com certeza não era. O demônio sentiu seu baixo ventre doer com mais um pulsar forte, Aziraphale sentou sobre o membro do outro deslizando até que este ficasse entre as bandas de sua bunda.

\- Não esqueci meu caro demônio, só estava pensando "o que eu deveria fazer agora?" - Aziraphale abriu todos os botões da camisa de Crowley com um estalar de dedos, mesmo sendo um movimento rápido foi preciso e não deixou nenhum botão sequer voar longe.

Crowley estava entre confusão e a excitação. Confuso por conta da quantidade de pequenos milagres que Aziraphale estava fazendo (não era nem de longe do seu feitio) e excitado obviamente pelas atitudes ousadas dele. E estava adorando ver seu anjo daquela forma em tantos níveis que seria pecado pronunciar tal coisa, mas de fato (mesmo convivendo com ele a milênios) nunca diria que sua atitude num momento desses seria tão ativa.

\- Absolutamente o que quiser - mesmo antes de Crowley terminar sua fala Aziraphale já estava com a boca em seu corpo, explorando desde o pescoço até o colo e peitoral, ao chegar nos mamilos o anjo os sugou levemente, deu uma mordiscada para soprar em seguida, os gemidos contidos vindos de Crowley foi quase como uma canção vinda direto dos céus para os ouvidos de Aziraphale (tirando a parte que os hinos celestiais nunca o excitam da maneira nada casta a qual estava agora).

A boca de Aziraphale descia cada vez mais para o baixo ventre de Crowley, depois de judiar o suficiente do mamilos sensíveis, ele queria causar mais, queria que o demônio não fosse capaz de se conter nem mesmo por um segundo e com mais um pensamento ligeiro o botão e zíper da calça de Crowley se abriram, o que o fez suspirar de alívio, estava apertado demais para seu gosto fazia um tempo. Aziraphale ficou observando o outro por alguns segundos e, francamente, somente uma coisa passava por sua cabeça.

\- Como pude desviar desse momento por tanto tempo... - ele disse isso num sussurro baixo, mas que foi bem ouvido por seu demônio.

\- Eu não faço ideia, e ainda menos de como não enlouqueceu no processo, porque eu estava quase ah! - quando a mão quente e acolhedora de Aziraphale tocou o membro de Crowley, mesmo que ainda por cima da cueca box, não pôde conter o gemido por ter sido pego de surpresa. Uma massagem gostosa começou ali, Aziraphale ondulava a mão no local como se já tivesse feito isso inúmeras vezes, mas Crowley sabia tanto quanto podia sentir que o anjo jamais fez contato sexual com qualquer humano ou entidade antes e de certa forma uma curiosidade enorme crescia em seu íntimo para saber como raios ele estava tendo um bom desempenho mesmo sem experiência alguma.

Toda e qualquer especulação foi ladeira abaixo quando sentiu seu anjo retirar seu membro de dentro da box e pegá-lo com as mãos nuas, causando tantos arrepios e correntes elétricas inexplicáveis pelo seu corpo e voltando para aquele ponto tão íntimo que Crowley perdeu o ar dos pulmões. O demônio, que estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, passou a prestar atenção no seu anjo e mesmo a luz tênue das velas, ele conseguia ver a curiosidade e luxúria brilharem fortes nos olhos azuis de Aziraphale, que quando começou a abaixar a cabeça foi parado por Crowley.

\- Não que eu não esteja gostando, mas tem certeza? Eu podia fazer em você antes. - Crowley não estava com medo de Aziraphale fazer errado ou coisa parecida, mas já sentiu através do humanos que sexo oral poderia ser incômodo, não queria que ele se sentisse na obrigação de fazer qualquer coisa só para agradá-lo.

\- Não. - Aziraphale foi tão incisivo em sua resposta que até assustou Crowley que achou que ele tivesse ficado com raiva, mas ao levantar o olhar o demônio não viu nada além de desejo e determinação, ele nunca iria conseguir o convencer a mudar as posições agora.

Não agora.

Aziraphale ficou com o rosto rente ao de Crowley mais uma vez, sem parar uma leve massagem que fazia com o polegar.

\- Quero testar algumas teorias. - sussurrou tirando os óculos escuros que ainda escondiam os olhos da serpente do Éden, então sorriu e selou brevemente seus lábios.

\- Que teorias? - uma sobrancelha estava arqueada no rosto do demônio.

\- Digamos que os livros de romance adulto dos humanos são muito instrutivos. - a voz de Aziraphale estava tão suave quanto veludo, seus olhos demonstravam que sim estava com um leve medo, mas da mesma forma isto não era nada perto da sua curiosidade de pôr em prática tais conhecimentos. Ele mal sabia se teria outra chance de qualquer forma, então que fosse bem feito.

Crowley poderia morrer de rir e atazanar Aziraphale depois dessa confissão mais tarde (e ele com certeza faria), mas agora ele pôs a mão entre os fios brancos de Aziraphale e o beijou com um carinho que nem ele sabia que era capaz de dar. Talvez seu anjo tenha aberto mais portas na sua personalidade do que ele próprio imaginara.

Quando soltaram dos lábios um do outro Aziraphale sentiu cada parte do seu ser pedir que ele os unisse novamente, aquele beijo foi como uma carícia na essência divina de Aziraphale.

"Amor… Tão puro e verdadeiro" E sendo um ser naturalmente mais sensível a sentimentos puros, essa sensação vinda do demônio abaixo de si foi nitidamente capaz de o deixar ainda mais apaixonado por ele.

Dando um leve selo no queixo de Crowley, Aziraphale desceu novamente sua cabeça para ficar rente ao órgão sexual do demônio, sem perceber o anjo lambeu os lábios antes de encostá-los no membro do outro. Crowley mais uma vez perdeu o ar quando sentiu seu anjo deslizar a língua por si, sentindo de forma detalhada cada movimento, desde quando Aziraphale o beijou sutilmente, quando passou a sentir seu gosto e textura, até a parte quando o ajeitou dentro da sua boca.

\- Por Satã… - Crowley jogou a cabeça para trás e segurou nos lençóis para não segurar nas madeixas brancas do anjo, mesmo não tendo sido capaz de controlar o movimento de seus próprios quadris, os jogando um pouco em direção a Aziraphale que o segurou na cama tão rápido quanto pôde e sem perder a destreza dos movimentos de subida e descida que fazia, hora tirando tudo da boca para massagear o órgão com as mãos e seu topo com a língua. Era uma sensação tão (senão mais) incrível do que as que conseguia captar dos humanos, tanto ele quanto Aziraphale sentiam suas energias angelical e demoníaca hora se repelindo e hora unindo num turbilhão de sensações.

\- Meu Anjo… - Crowley tentou avisar, mas sentiu Aziraphale passar a língua por um ponto específico mais sensível que o fez perder a linha de raciocínio e se desmanchou por entre os lábios do anjo. Depois de regular sua respiração novamente Crowley levantou os olhos para Aziraphale que não parecia estar em melhor situação que ele, mas notou a forma orgulhosa como o anjo sorria e não pôde não sorrir também, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.

\- Meu anjo - Aziraphale olhou para Crowley - Não me diga que engoliu tudo?

Já vira Aziraphale vermelho de vergonha várias vezes, mas jamais tanto quanto agora, quase não conseguiu controlar o riso que teimava em querer lhe subir à garganta.

\- E não podia? - a pergunta era tão inocente quanto legítima. Crowley se sentou na cama puxando Aziraphale para se sentar mais perto, com as pernas cada uma de um lado de seu corpo apoiando a maior parte do peso no próprio colchão.

\- Bom, problema creio não ter nenhum, mas são pouco mais de cinco mil anos de sêmen acumulado nesse corpo. - e Crowley não poderia descrever a reação de Aziraphale a isso de forma melhor que "cômica". Dessa vez realmente não prendeu o leve riso. - O que foi? Por que essa cara de espanto?

\- Digamos que não esperava que você, como demônio, nunca tivesse se utilizado da sua casca humana para relações sexuais. E às vezes que me disse ter ido tentar homens a cometer adultérios em prostíbulos?

\- Eu tentava eles, não me divertia junto. Só fazia meu trabalho e deixava que o resto os humanos cuidavam, eles são bons em instigar uns aos outros para o lado carnal, não é necessário tanto esforço. - Crowley deu de ombros.

\- Então quer dizer que…

\- Que sou tão virgem quanto você meu anjo. - Aziraphale se sentiu corar ainda mais e Crowley sentiu um frio na barriga - Não me diga que já… Você sabe!

\- O que? Não! Nunca cheguei a ter um grau de intimidade desse com nenhum ser humano ou entidade, estou aqui para ajudá-los não me corromper por eles, mas…

\- Mas o que? - Crowley estava prestes a sacudir o anjo para que parasse de enrolação! Seu coração estava martelando na garganta já!

"Se eu me desencorporar por um infarto eu volto só pra assombrar você!"

\- Di-digamos q-que j-já me to-toquei an-antes. - Todo o nervosismo de Crowley se substituiu por curiosidade.

\- Sério?

\- Isso é tão estranho assim vindo de mim por acaso?

\- Que pergunta idiota. Claro que é! Você é um anjo afinal! Meio cretino sim, mas ainda um anjo! - A sinceridade nas palavras de Crowley fizeram Aziraphale mais sorrir que se sentir de fato ofendido. - Em quem pensava quando fazia esse tipo de coisa?

\- Você realmente não sabe o quanto me controlei agora para não te xingar. Era óbvio que pensava em você! - Mesmo com a vergonha ultrapassando um nível aceitável, o anjo ainda continuou. - Mas nunca cheguei ao gozo, porque sempre me culpava antes de concluir e saiba que isso não aconteceu mais que duas ou três vezes!

\- Mentira. - o demônio afirmou sem nem pensar muito.

\- Como pode saber? - Crowley sorriu quando num estalar de dedos tirou a roupa inteira de Aziraphale e o restante da sua. - Ei!

\- Eu sei que você não poderia ser tão safado na cama se não tivesse se massageado em parte baixas muito mais que somente uma ou duas vezes, e você não pode mais mentir pra mim meu anjo. - Crowley sorriu ao tocar o membro duro de Aziraphale, seu corpo a propósito não era tão gordinho quanto parecia por baixo das roupas, só estava fora de forma se fosse contar padrões de estética mundiais (ou mais precisamente americanos, ô povo que ama ditar regras mesmo no meio de uma baderna… Pensando bem parecia com o inferno), mas nada disso incomodava Crowley, ele queria Aziraphale, não um boneco de manequim. Seus corpos não tinham nenhum outro pelo senão os cabelos, então era tão bom sentir o corpo quente de Aziraphale junto do seu que mal podia explicar como se sentia à vontade e satisfeito.

\- Crowley! - o anjo tentou o repreender por ter lhe despido sem aviso, mas assim que sentiu os olhos do demônio pararem sobre os seus as palavras se perderam. Crowley se aproveitando do silêncio pôs o rosto no pescoço do anjo e aspirou profundamente soltando a respiração num hálito quente na pele de Aziraphale que se sentiu arrepiar.

\- Sempre quis fazer isso… - Aziraphale não sabia exatamente a que parte de tudo aquilo Crowley se referia, mas ele estava crente que não era só a parte de ter tirado sua roupa. Cada parte do seu ser clamava por mais toques do demônio e Crowley não parecia querer deixá-lo somente na vontade, portanto logo o anjo sentiu as mãos fortes do outro pegarem-no por sua bunda o fazer sair do colchão onde estava e de fato sentar no colo do demônio juntando as suas intimidades num choque que fez ambos arfar.

Trazendo um pote com um gel corporal de sabe-se lá de onde Crowley o fez se abrir sem tocá-lo e passou seu dedo médio e indicador juntos no conteúdo.

\- O que é iss-

\- Você confia em mim meu anjo?

\- Que pergunta idiota Crowley, claro que sim. - a resposta foi tão automática que o anjo nem percebeu que todas as outras vezes que o demônio já tinha lhe feito aquela mesma pergunta ele dissera o contrário dando como justificativa exatamente o fato de Crowley ser um caído, o que na verdade sempre foi uma grande mentira, uma desculpa esfarrapada, por isso num momento tão íntimo como aquele uma mentira dessas não teria espaço.

\- Bom saber… - o demônio sorriu de tal forma que Aziraphale se perguntou se tinha dado a resposta da forma como o outro esperava, mas pôs de lado suas especulações ao sentir um primeiro dedo entrando em seu corpo por um local que ele diria no mínimo indevido, não pôde deixar de se comprimir com o susto. - Antes que fale qualquer coisa, por onde acha que eu entraria em você?

\- Crow… ah… - O dedo de Crowley melado em gel entrando e saindo estava mexendo de forma estranha com Aziraphale, nunca sentira um prazer como aquele, era incômodo (não podia negar isso), mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia seu corpo querendo mais daquela sensação, como se seu corpo soubesse antes dele passar pela experiência que ele iria gostar. Era muito parecido com quando ele ficava tentado a comer uma nova iguaria que lhe enchia os olhos e salivava a boca, mas dessa vez um pouco diferente, já que essa "iguaria" era o demônio que conhece desde o Princípio e o que tinha à experimentar não envolveria um cardápio gastronômico. Tirando, é claro, o momento em que engoliu a semente de Crowley.

"Por onde acha que eu entraria em você" Aziraphale imitou a voz do outro na sua mente e realmente tentou se lembrar se alguma vez tinha pensado que poderiam chegar até essa parte do ato. Não o culpem, pois por mais que Aziraphale seja inteligente e rápido para algumas coisas ele ainda tinha um toque de ingenuidade digno de uma criança.

Quando já tinha se habituado a invasão do dedo de Crowley, ele colocou outro que Aziraphale não achou tão incômodo quanto o primeiro, na verdade parecia não estar sentindo quase dor nenhuma.

\- Gel anestésico - Crowley disse depois de mais um beijo no pescoço do anjo, logo se afastando o suficiente para os olhos dos dois se encontrar. - Não queria que sentisse qualquer dor.

\- Não suportaria me machucar? - o anjo perguntou com um brilho do olhos.

\- Não. Você iria reclamar até umas horas se não fizesse direito. - dando um riso sarcástico Crowley passou o braço livre pelas costas de um Aziraphale emburrado. - Mas sim. Realmente nunca suportaria te machucar, só quero te dar prazer meu anjo.

"Com todo o amor que for capaz de demonstrar junto." Pensando nisso Crowley colocou os dedos mais fundo acertando um ponto que fez Aziraphale tomar um susto e soltar um gemido tão alto que o fez ficar totalmente vermelho tapando a boca com as mãos e olhando espantado para Crowley como quem questiona "o que diabos foi isso?", o demônio somente sorriu e tocou aquele mesmo ponto novamente sem avisar.

\- Jesus… - Aziraphale estava de fato tentando não chamar nenhum nome divino ou santo, mas quando sentia aquela onda de prazer era tão difícil pensar quanto controlar o que saia pela sua boca, ele só sentia que queria mais, que precisava de mais, tanto que nem ao menos notará quando passou a rebolar no colo de Crowley, este que já estava no limite do seu autocontrole tirou os dedos de dentro do anjo que resmungou, mas antes que o outro formasse qualquer frase de reclamação Crowley besuntou o próprio membro com o gel, levantou Aziraphale e o encaixou em si. Ambos jogaram a cabeça para trás, um gemido rouco saindo de Crowley e um sufocado saindo de Aziraphale, que não contendo o instinto rebolou ainda mais sobre o demônio, como o membro dele estava tocando aquele ponto especial naquela posição Aziraphale acabou por gozar no peito de Crowley que estava adorando assistir a cena do seu anjo tão louco por sua causa, ele sempre se controlava tanto que estava sendo um deleite aquela cena.

\- Ah… Que desperdício meu anjo - Crowley falou fingindo estar chateado quando passou um dedo pela semente que o anjo soltou, ele viu um pedido de desculpa se formando por parte do anjo quando colocou o que pegou com o dedo na boca. - Agora estamos quites. - Crowley sorriu ainda com o dedo entre os lábios vendo que Aziraphale se mantinha duro.

"Como eu não podia amar ele? Antes ele já me enlouquecia... E agora dessa forma… Oh Satã!"

Num impulso Crowley abraçou o corpo de Aziraphale o jogando no colchão e indo para cima dele tão rápido quanto um bote de um cobra. Se colocando entre as pernas abertas do anjo o demônio se conectou a ele mais uma vez batendo de forma certeira no ponto G de Aziraphale que gemeu o nome de Crowley.

\- Você não sabe o quanto te amo anjo - Crowley soltou a declaração de supetão, deixando Aziraphale sem reação, ele esperaria de tudo, desde um "estou apaixonado" até um "vamos fugir" como já disse uma vez, não algo tão direto e profundo, pois querendo ou não Crowley ainda é um demônio e pensar na dimensão do acontecimento que é ver um demônio confessar seu amor por um anjo era quase assustador demais.

\- Crowley… - havia tanto carinho quando ele pronunciou seu nome que se permitiu ser tocado por aquela energia e "satisfação" seria pouco para descrever a forma como se sentiu. - Como anjo eu devo amar todas as criaturas viventes, mas... - Crowley ia se pronunciar antes de ouvir o "mas" - Mas eu não posso negar que o amor que sinto por você é outro tipo.

\- Qual tipo?

Aziraphale colocou suas mãos uma de cada lado do rosto de Crowley o olhando fixamente.

\- Do tipo que posso pegar o meu mundo nas mãos e dizer que também o amo. - Aziraphale uniu suas testas e passando as pernas ao redor da cintura do demônio juntou ainda mais seus corpo causando uma euforia interior desmedida em ambos. - Você se tornou meu mundo Crowley.

A intensidade daquela emoção, a intensidade daquela paixão e amor vinda de Aziraphale quase sufoca de tão grandiosa, Crowley se sentia mais que animado, mais que disposto a qualquer coisa por Aziraphale e principalmente agora, sentia que o coração de seu corpo humano poderia explodir de tão rápido que batia.

"Eu sou o mundo dele? Eu sou o mundo dele… Eu sou o mundo dele!" Crowley deu um beijo profundo e apaixonado no seu anjo quando começou a mexer os quadris, a princípio devagar para depois aumentar o vigor das investidas. Cada parte e do seu ser gritava por Aziraphale, tudo que conseguia fazer naquele momento era corresponder a esse instinto amando-o de forma louca e aterradora.

\- Ah! - "Eu nem acredito que consegui falar isso" Aziraphale ficava com as mãos entre os cabelos e as costas de Crowley, não parando em um ponto exato. Seu quadril também não parava quieto nem por um segundo e ele não queria isso mesmo, passando a rebolar consciente de que aquilo deixava seu demônio maluco.

\- Segura meu anjo - foi questão de segundos após essa frase e Aziraphale estava sentado de novo, dessa vez bem encaixado em Crowley que estava de joelho no colchão sentado sobre as próprias pernas dobradas, uma posição que dá maior incidência ao carinho, a fazer as coisas de forma mais lenta, pra cada um sentir com detalhes o outro, a textura um do outro naquele vai e vem ritmado onde Crowley fazia completa questão de sempre pegar no ponto G de Aziraphale, o que mesmo naquela posição e velocidade fazia o anjo delirar e com seu queixo apoiado no ombro do demônio, cada gemido seu era um deleite ao outro.

\- Crowley… Eu vou… ah! - o demônio aproximou seus lábios da orelha do anjo sussurrando em um tom rouco.

-Vem junto comigo anjo.

"Oh… Meu… Deus…" Aziraphale mordeu entre o ombro e o pescoço de Crowley quando soltou um gemido que seria muito mais alto não fosse por isso. O demônio se sentiu fluir para dentro do anjo com mais duas investidas não poupando fôlego pra soltar o seu gemido tão rouco e saído do fundo da garganta.

Ambos ainda ficaram abraçados regularizando a respiração, quando ficaram cansados estavam caindo para o colchão e ambos tentaram ajudar um ao outro e sorriram quando perceberam isso, se desconectaram com um suspiro e deitaram um de frente para o outro.

\- Então… - Crowley começou fazendo Aziraphale abrir um único olho com a feição cansada dominante. - Quer dizer que se tocava pensando em mim. Será que posso saber mais sobre isso? - o sorriso do demônio ficou largo e sarcástico, mas Aziraphale só se deu ao trabalho de virar as costas enquanto dizia sonolento.

\- Não sei do que está falando. - o anjo puxou um travesseiro para abraçar e apoiar a cabeça ignorando totalmente a feição desacreditada de Crowley.

\- Ei! Acorda! Anjo? Anjo? - o demônio o sacudiu só ouvindo resmungos baixos em resposta e desistiu dos questionamentos vergonhosos. - Ah! Seu preguiçoso do cacete! Nem ao menos dá boa noite direito!

Crowley que estava com os braços cruzados e um rosto emburrado se surpreendeu quando de supetão Aziraphale "acordou" e lhe selou os lábios.

\- Boa noite Crowley.

\- Calma… Você não estava? Ora! Seu cretino!

Aziraphale riu ficando por cima do corpo de Crowley e lhe dando um beijo mais demorado que fez toda raiva ou frustração ir embora do corpo do seu demônio.

\- Um cretino que vale muito a pena conhecer. - Aziraphale disse sorrindo.

\- Essa fala é minha. - ambos riram e enfim tanto anjo quanto demônio decidiram por dormir, mesmo que já estivesse amanhecendo ambos não se importavam, só queriam ficar mais tempo sentindo a companhia um do outro. As velas se apagaram e um cobertor grosso caiu sobre ambos, agora embalados num sono que nunca precisaram de fato ter em seis mil anos, tudo depois de uma simples ligação.

~ Fim ~


End file.
